bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure Princess Mariela
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20886 |no = 1448 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 165 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 38 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |normal_distribute = 6, 7, 5, 7, 6, 5, 11, 9, 8, 9, 10, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136 |bb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 7, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160 |sbb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 5, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 5, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 5 |description = The princess of a local kingdom under the jurisdiction of the Randall Empire. Mariela is said to have been aware of other worlds from an early age, as she was blessed with the power to interpret visions reflected on the water's surface. Unfortunately, a lion demon came to covet her and her rare gift, eventually carrying her off to Ishgria after her father and the Summoners of Old aiding him failed to protect her. Once there she was rescued by another demon, who then took her as his wife. Curiously, very few people in Elgaia know about this particular incident. |summon = Is this...summoning? I wonder if my boy made it safely into the hands of the Summoners of Old... |fusion = Is this...fusion? What a convenient technique. I'd love to teach it to Father. |evolution = | hp_base = 4896 |atk_base = 1934 |def_base = 1857 |rec_base = 1769 | hp_lord = 7196 |atk_lord = 2664 |def_lord = 2527 |rec_lord = 2429 | hp_anima = 8088 |rec_anima = 2191 |atk_breaker = 2902 |def_breaker = 2289 |def_guardian = 2765 |rec_guardian = 2310 |def_oracle = 2408 |rec_oracle = 2786 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Sacred Water's Veil |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge |lsnote = Fills 3-5 BC |bb = Surge Reflux |bbdescription = 30 combo Water attack on all foes, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 5 BC & 20% chance to heal 15-20% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Nereis' Flowing Ring |sbbdescription = 38 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns, boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% Crit, 50% Crit damage, 15% OD efficacy & fills 3-5 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 38 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 38 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Gloriole |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Water attack on all foes, boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts critical hit rate and damage for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 20% OD fill, 60% Crit, 300% Crit damage & fills 999 BC |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Vision in the Water |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments |evofrom = |evointo = 20887 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Water Pot |evomats6 = Water Idol |evomats7 = Water Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Karl's Origin |addcatname = Mariela1 }}